The MisEdventures of RWBY and Ed Edd n Eddy: Christmas Special
by Roth Prime
Summary: While the Ed's are in Remnant, after Christmas is mentioned to Ed he tries to spread Christmas cheer all around Beacon with Yang and Ruby of RWBY. But that's when Eddy sees a way to prophet off the Christmas cheer as he brings RWBY into his plans to get Lien out of the students and staff of Beacon.


**A/N: For those of you who are newcomers and haven't read my original story, 'The MisEdventures of RWBY and Ed Edd n Eddy' I'll give you a quick summary. In that story, Double D creates a portal machine that sucks all the Eds into the world of Remnant, befriending Team RWBY and going on mis-Ed-ventures. This fic is canon into the RWBY X EENE crossover fanfiction and takes place a few days before the Vytal Tournaments. I highly recommend taking a look at the first few chapters of '** **The MisEdventures of RWBY and Ed Edd n Eddy' if your really lost while reading this. This story also takes place around fall. I hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S. The cover image is what RWBY will look like later on in the story.**

 **P.P.S. The art itself is from _hearts-and-pins_ on _Deviantart_ under the name _RWBY Christmas._ Enjoy.**

 **The Vale Museum of Natural History:**

It was only a few days before the first days of the Vytal tournaments, as many of the teams of Beacon have been training and starting to prepare for the matches. They will be facing some of the best fighters from the very best Hunter academies across Remnant. But, even though many of the teams in Beacon, especially RWBY would be training. Others like Eddy and EEE would still build their newest scam of the day. Though, their history teacher Professor Oobleck thought it would be better for all the students in his class, including RWBY and EEE to do a full history report on the origins and history of the Huntsmen. Of course, nobody was thrilled by this, but Oobleck believed it could give the children insight on what being a Huntsman truly is, and have the spirit and vigor to win in the Vytal tournaments. Or something equally as cheesy.

EEE and RWBY decided to go to the Vale Museum of Natural History together in order to get the information needed to finish their report. Double D, Blake, and Weiss were all very excited to visit the museum while Eddy, Yang, Ed, and Ruby were not too thrilled. Only within a minute of entering the Museum, Weiss, Double D, and Blake all noticed that Ed, Eddy, Ruby, and Yang have left the group and disappeared.

"What a surprise." Said Weiss annoyed as she looked around, to see no sight of her four friends who wondered off.

"*Sigh* Knowing Eddy, Yang, and Ed... They might start playing with the artifacts and artificial Grimm fossils..." Said Blake as he pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Now calm down girls, I'm certain that if we just look for them than we will-"

 _(CRASH!)_

But Double D was interrupted as all three friends heard a crash in the distance followed by giggling. Double D's expression changed to one of shock as he turned to face Weiss and Blake who stared at him with angered looks.

"You better hope that wasn't a priceless vase, Double D." Said Weiss.

"Umm... Perhaps we should go look for them then." Said Double D as all three young hunters ran down the halls of the Museum and passed multiple exhibits. But there was still no sight of Yang, Ed, Ruby, or Eddy anywhere. The three then made their way into the ancient room of weapons that existed throughout Remnants history as all through started to call out their names.

"Fellas! You shouldn't be playing around here!" Yelled Double D as he, Weiss, and Blake were still looking around.

"We're serious! If you guys break anything, we might be sent to jail! I was lucky the first time I was caught stealing, but I am NOT GOING BACK TO JAIL!" Yelled Blake as Weiss and Double D looked at their cat Faunus friend from the corner of their eyes.

"What?" Asked Blake as from behind all three of them, Eddy, Ed, Ruby, and Yang were trying their best to hold back their giggles as they walked out of one door and walked into another door.

"RUBY! YANG! EDDY! ED! Come out you dolts before you break something!" Yelled Weiss as the group of four opened up another door. As they all walked into a door right across from that one tat they came out of.

"This is all OFF LIMITS!" Yelled Double D as the door the four walked into, was slammed shut by Ed as everyone turned around and walked over to that door.

"This is VERY BAD!" Said Weiss as she was the first to open the door and walked into a storage room where the weapons and armors of ancient Hunters were stored.

"All of you are trespassing in a restricted area of the museum! All of you leave now or we will all be arrested for messing with ancient priceless artifacts!" Yelled Weiss as Blake and Double D were behind her.

"Discipline!" Yelled the voice of Eddy as Weiss, Blake and Double D looked forward in shock to see Eddy in a heavy suit of samurai armor carrying a massive sword.

"That is why you bring dishonor to your famury, Weiss-chen!" Said Eddy in a stereotypical Asian accent as he started to giggle.

"Varily!" Everyone looked over to see to their surprise a heavily armored Ed walk over to them in what appeared to be Knights armor. "Dishonoring your honor is a terrible organ to shovel."

"HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY INSANE!?" Yelled Double D as he dashed up to Ed as he grabbed him by his metal collar. As he then tried to pull Ed out of the suit of armor, but failed as he stood back and panted.

"My blood sugar seems to be a tad low..." Said Double D as he pressed his finger on his wrist.

"Don't have a heart attack guys." Said Yang as she stepped forward wearing a medieval-like helmet with huge spikey armored shoulder pads, and carrying a huge spiked and chain mace.

"Yeah guys! Just calm down, we're still learning stuff for the report, right?" Asked Ruby as she stepped in carrying a massive ancient scythe that was twice as big as her own Crescent Rose. With a crossbow attacked to the top of it.

"Guys! Put those weapons down before you hurt somebody!" Yelled Blake.

"Calm down, Blake. We learn how to work weapons and fight monsters every day, it's not like something bad is gonna-"

 _(Katoosh!)_

But right as Ruby said that, the crossbow on the ancient scythe Ruby was carrying fired right at Eddy. As everyone gasped in fear and looked over at Eddy, only to see Eddy still standing there with a mortified expression with the arrow piercing Eddy's armored chest. Everyone looked in absolute shock as Eddy looked down, and ripped the arrow out of his suit of armor and looked at it.

"... Thank Danny I was wearing this armor." Said Eddy as he tossed the arrow aside as everyone turned their attention to Ruby with angered expressions.

"I'll just- umm... put this down now..." Said Ruby putting the scythe down.

"This is EXACTLY why you four idiots shouldn't have run off like a bunch of bored six year olds!" Yelled Weiss angrily.

"I mean, okay. Besides the arrow thing, all this stuff is super awesome! Like the suit of armor owned and used by the famous Huntsman Author Steele as he fought off five hundred Goliaths by himself!" Said Ruby gesturing to Ed, as Ed smiled and looked down at his suit.

"Hey, look guys! A lever! I'm gonna pull it!" Said Ed as he pulled said lever on his armor, as his armor immediately developed epic spikes, blades, and metal shoulder pads along with a red flowing cape, several epic blades sticking out of Ed's upper wrists, and a red flag poking sticking out the top of the helmet. Everyone looked at this in awe, especially Ruby who had bright stars in her eyes.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... I think I just peed a little..." Said Ruby looking at Ed's armor, totally amazed. But that's when Weiss, broke her gaze, and looked over glaring at Eddy.

Weiss quickly dashed over to Eddy who was giggling as he retracted his head, arms, and legs into the suit of armor like a turtle as Weiss started viciously yelling at him.

"Eddy! Your denting and getting dead skin cells all over priceless Huntsmen armor! If you can only imagine the type of trouble we will be in if-" But Weiss stopped speaking as she heard a voice and looked over with everyone else.

"WOO-HOOO! STOP THIS CRAZY THING!" Cheered Eddy as he was sitting on top of a circular ancient shield as he was spinning around very fast.

Weiss looked back at the suit of Samurai armor as she looked inside it to see Eddy was indeed gone. As Eddy was laughing while spinning, he started to slow down and stop as Ruby dashed over carrying old war propaganda fliers from the Great War.

"Hey guys! Look what I got! Old war fliers!" Said Ruby laughing as she was carrying the pamphlets.

"Put those back, Ruby!" Yelled Weiss.

"Weiss is mad at you Rubes!" Said Yang as she ran past her sister with Ed and Eddy following her.

"I'm a bad girl, guys!" Said Ruby as she was chasing after Yang, Ed, and Ruby as she took the pamphlets, and started sticking them in the neck collar shirts of Ed, Eddy, and Yang all of them were laughing.

"Join the war! Join the war! Join the war!" Said Ruby as she stuck the now sticky pamphlets on Yang, Ed, and Eddy.

"GRRRRR! ENOUGH NOW!" Yelled Blake was hit in the face by Ed's cartoonishly long blue tongue. She pulled the tounge off of her as she looked down at the piece of paper that was stuck to it and drawn in red crayon, in a poor attempt to replicate the original war propaganda pamphlet. Written on it was 'Joyne the Warrfrunt'

"Your spelling needs some work, Ed." Said Double D looking at the note, but stopped as Blake, Double D, and Weiss looked over to see Eddy was in an old canoe and he was moving the paddles and making the boat scratch across the floor.

"Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!" Said Eddy with each stroke.

"EDDY! STOP DAMAGING THE BOAT!" Yelled Weiss.

"Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!" Continued Eddy until Ed jumped in the air and started to nose dive to where Eddy was.

"MY TURN!" Yelled Ed as he fell on Eddy and propelled him into the air.

"Boing!" Said Ed as he was flying into the air as he started falling down again.

"Smack!" Yelled Yang as she picked up one of the paddles and smacked Ed as he went flying across the air.

"Gasp!" Said Weiss and Blake in unison.

"Pant! Pant! Pant!" Yelled Double D as he was running. As Ed was flying, he finally stopped as he crashed into a storage dark storage closet. That's when RWBY and EE dashed in and looked around the dark room.

"YANG! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MONTY OUM WERE YOU THINKING!?" Yelled Weiss.

"Don't get your panties in a knot, Ice Queen. Ed's tough enough to survive something like that!" Said Yang smiling as Weiss just glared at her. All the while Double D and Blake looked around frantically to see where Ed has landed.

"WERE DID HE GO!? CAN ANYONE SEE WHERE ED IS!?" Asked Double D looking around the dark room.

"He's on the top shelf!" Yelled Blake pointing at the top shelf where Ed and several boxes were lying.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Said Ed as Double D and Blake dashed over.

"NO! NOT THAT!" Yelled Double D and Blake and the rest of RWBY feared what Ed might've got his hands on.

"BUBBLE WRAP!" Said Ed smiling as he pulled some bubble wrap out of a box and looked at it.

"Bubble wrap? What's the harm in that?" Asked Ruby as Ed popped one of the bubbles, as the force of it blew a hole through the ceiling above him.

 _(POP!)_

"Ed!" Yelled Double D as RWBY looked on in surprise.

"I didn't know bubble wrap could do that!" Said Weiss as Ed pulled the bubble wrap completely out of the box, causing something long cylinder-like and heavy to fall on Double D's head, knocking him down.

"Oh my, Double D! Are you alright?" Asked Blake crouching down to assist Double D.

"I'm fine Blake, thanks." Said Double D as Blake helped him back up while Double D was holding the long cylinder-like curved white and red object in his hands.

"What is it?" Asked Ed.

"It's a barbershop pole, Ed. What are ya?" Asked Eddy.

"Why would a barbershop pole be in the closet of a Museum?" Asked Ruby.

"It's not a barbershop pole you DUNCES! It's a decoration candy cane!" Yelled Weiss.

"Oh yeah! They would decorate the Museum with stuff like that around the holidays!" Said Yang.

"Oh, yeah! Man! I wish Christmas would come by sooner..." Said Ruby sadly as this caught Ed's attention, he ran over to Ruby quickly as he used his toon force powers to press the top of Ruby's head, and rewinds her.

"I wish Christmas would come by sooner-" Ed rewinds her again.

"I wish Christmas-" But before Ruby Could repeat herself again, Ed smiled like a tomfool as he accidentally knocked Eddy and Weiss down in his excitement.

"Christmas guys! I want a flying saucer, a pen and pencil set, four egg rolls, a subscription to Chunky Puff Quarterly, a box of Band-Aids, a big book, and…um…" Ed tried to think of what else he wanted, but was interrupted by Ruby and Yang.

"Your not the only one who loves Christmas Ed! Me and Yang love the holidays more then anyone else!" Said Ruby.

"Ditto! Me and Ruby would tear open Christmas presents like there was no tomorrow on Christmas morning!" Said Yang smiling.

"Guys! Get over it! It's Fall! Anyways Christmas sucks... All I ever get is clothes." Said Eddy.

"This one time, I have to agree with Eddy on this. Christmas is simply dreadful, the snow, the annoying carolers, and having a filthy tree in your home!... Not to mention all I would get is lessons to play piano and fifty pound books that I will have to complete and do a full report on, just to prove to father that I completed it." Said Weiss.

"Finally! Something we can agree on!" Said Eddy.

"Aww... Come on guys! You may have had a few bad experiences with Christmas, but that doesn't mean it's bad!" Said Ruby.

"Yeah, but Santa already knows that Eddy is a naughty little boy." Said Ed poking Eddy's head, to his irritation he almost bit Ed's finger off as he yelled.

"Santa don't know squat!" That's when Ed grabbed Eddy by the throat to stop him from talking.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT EDDY!" Yelled Ed as he poked his head out of the closet with Eddy still in hand as Eddy's face began to turn blue due to a lack of oxygen.

"Santa is making his list and checking it twice!" Said Ed looking around as Blake walked up from behind Ed.

"Um, Ed, can you let go of Eddy before he suffocates?" Asked Blake as Ed dropped Eddy.

"Wait! Who's Santa Claus?" Asked Ruby as Ed turned around to face her.

"WHO'S SANTA CLAUS!? HOW CAN YOU HAVE CHRISTMAS YET NO STANTA CLAUS?!" Asked Ed as Double D walked over to Ed and whispered into his ear.

"Ed, remember that many of the people here somehow resemble mythological and fairy tale characters from literature in our world. Therefore, the idea of Santa Claus does not exist here." Whispered Double D as Ed turned back to Yang and Ruby.

"On remnant, we just give presents to each other." Said Ruby. "We don't know who this 'Santa Claus' guy is."

"Santa is an amazing guy who flies on his magical sleigh and delivers presents to every kid in the world in one night!" Said Ed with his arms splayed out.

"REALLY!? THAT SOUNDS WAY MORE AWESOME!" Said Yang as she and her little sister look at Ed with stars in their eyes. All the while Weiss shook her head, Blake and Double D gave out a small smile while looking at their friends. And Eddy who was picking himself up. But as Double D put away the Museum decoration, everyone heard sleigh bells jingling out of nowhere.

"SANTA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Ed as Eddy, Ruby, Blake, and Weiss looked at Ed a bit creeped out and concerned.

"Okay... Your starting to scare me, Ed." Said Weiss as everyone looked around for the source of the jingling.

"Oh! That's me!" Said Ruby as she pulled out her Scroll and looked down at it, her Scroll was the device making the noise. "It's a notification for Career day in the Beacon courtyard! A day to see if there are any side careers for students who may want a second career! The courtyard is going to be filled with stands for different careers!"

"And why did you use Christmas jingle bells for your Scroll ringtone?" Asked Weiss.

"I'm still looking through ringtone options." Replied Ruby.

"Career day, how intriguing." Said Double D as Eddy suddenly got a huge smile on his face as he jumped on Double D as he started hanging onto him.

"Career day!? Remember our last career scam back in the Cul-De-Sac!? It was a SUCESS! Now what are we waiting for!? Let's get crackin'!" Yelled Eddy as he jumped off of Double D and started running out of the museum as Ruby called out to him.

"Wait, Eddy! What about our report!" Asked Ruby getting no response as Eddy disappeared.

"Did you really think he would reply to you?" Asked Weiss crossing her arms.

"Is it wrong for me to hope?" Asked Ruby looking back at Weiss with her arms crossed as Blake helped Double D up again.

"Thank you, Blake. Again." Said Double D as Blake still held onto Double D's arms. "By the way, do you know what Eddy was talking about?"

"Unfortunately yes, he's going to make a career counselling scam, which he will give costumers random careers for sums of money." Said Double D, but before Blake or anyone else could've responded, Blake and Double D looked up to see that above them was a mistletoe held by Ed.

"Do you see what I see?" Asked Ed as he started to pucker up.

"Where did you even get that mistletoe from? It's Fall!" Said Blake.

"Did you even read the Museum rules, Ed? NO KISSING ALLOWED!" Said Double D as he noticed Blake was still holding onto him.

"Excuse me, Blake. Do you mind..."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Said Blake as she let go. But Blake's and everyone else's attention was caught once more when they looked over at Ed who was still puckering up while looking at Double D and all of team RWBY. RWB and Double D took several steps back as Yang was the only one who just smiled standing there with her arms crossed. Ruby and Weiss took several steps back as Ruby tried to think up an excuse.

"Well- I... Umm- Oh look! It's time to feed Zwei!" Said Ruby looking down at her bare wrist as she ran off. Weiss looked over at Ruby who dashed off as she looked at Ed and made up and excuse of her own.

"Umm... Yes and I have a cake cooking in the oven!" As the Heiress dashed off. Ed then looked back at Blake and Double D. Double D had his hands up, trying to talk Ed down as Blake seemed totally unaffected. Double D noticed this as he tried to tap Blake's shoulder, only for her to disappear. It was a shadow clone as Double D quit talking Ed down as he ran past Ed and out of the Museum yelling.

"Don't you leave me here, Blake!" As Double D ran off, Ed started puckering up to the last person who was there. Who happened to be Yang who was smiling evilly at the lummox. Ed stopped puckering up as he looked back up at the mistletoe that he was holding over himself and Yang.

"Hehehehe, you know. Y'know, a mistletoe over two people in Remnant is a little different. On Remnant, we do a little more then kiss." Giggled Yang evilly as Ed looked at her with wide eyes.

"Umm... Really?" Asked Ed scared.

"No, but why not change traditions every once and a while?" Asked Yang as she grabbed Ed by the collar and started wildly kissing him.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard:**

In the Beacon Courtyard, there were several stands around that were differently designed with different careers on each stand. The careers included Dentistry, Nursing, Veterinarian, Biology, Lawyer, Business, Scientist, Artist, Teacher, Author, Cooking, the list goes on. Almost every student from Beacon was there, even though 95% of them were still going to want to grow up to become professional Huntsmen and Huntresses, the headmaster Ozpin believed it was a good idea for students to see what other careers or talents they may have. Even if the career will only be a minor one.

In the crowd, Team CFVY were walking around as they were all looking at the multiple stands with multiple career options.

"So... Did you guys take a look at any careers?" Asked Coco as she adjusted her sunglasses.

"Well... Yatsuhashi went to go visit a pottery making stand, Fox went to a stand went to a mixology stand. To learn the basics of bartending." Said Velvet.

"... Wait, Fox visited a MIXOLOGY stand for BARTENDING? But... how can he do that if he's..." Coco trailed off.

"Oh... So just because I'm BLIND I can't become a bartender?" Asked Fox angrily as Coco tried to correct herself.

"I mean- No! No! I didn't mean it like THAT! I just thought that... I just thought that you- Umm... So, Velvet. Which stand did YOU visit?" Asked Coco trying to steer away from the current awkward conversation.

"Carrot farming, what about you, Coco?" Asked Velvet.

"Well... I think it's pretty obvious, Remnant can always use more fashion designers!" Said Coco. "But seriously, who wants to give up the gig of being a Hunter?"

"Oh man! I would LOVE to become a professional body builder when I get older!" That's when CFVY crossed paths with Team JNPR who walked past them with Jaune Arc leading the group as he was looking through a pamphlet given to him by a body building stand he visited.

"Look at these guys! Their bodies are like gods! Man! I would love to be like them!" Said Jaune.

"Um... Jaune, you do know that ALL of those guys take steroids, right?" Asked Ren looking over Jaunes shoulder as in the background, Ed and Yang were dressed like elves as they were putting Christmas lights around a light pole.

"Yeah! Besides Jaune, you don't need visibly huge muscles to be strong. Example A!" Said Nora as she lifted her foot and stomped on the ground, making the Earth quake as everyone stopped moving.

 _(BOOM!)_

"Ya see?" Asked Nora as the vibration caused Ed and Yang to fall off their latter's and on the ground.

"Oh... Who am I kidding? I'll never look the guys in this pamphlet." Said Jaune as he looked down depressed.

"Don't worry, Jaune." Said Pyrrha as she put her hand on Jaune's shoulder. "Actions and personality speaks louder then words, and besides, I'm sure a certain girl out there already likes you."

Pyrrha smiled kindly as Jaune's spirits appeared to be boosted. "Yeah, your right Pyrrha. Thanks for being such a good friend."

Pyrrha's eye twitched as her smiling expression remained the same. Jaune was totally oblivious while Nora and Ren saw this with fearful looks on their faces. But before anything could happen...

"Hey guys!" Everyone looked over to see Ruby was walking towards them with Blake and Weiss by her side.

"Oh, hey Ruby. How's it going?" Asked Jaune.

"Well... we WE'RE supposed to be studying at the Museum, but then Eddy got the idea of trying to take advantage of the career fair and will come by any minute with his next big scam." Said Weiss.

"Okay, but where's Ed, Double D, and Yang?" Asked Ren.

"Eddy dragged Double D along for his scam... But I really have no idea where Ed and Yang went." Said Blake.

"Well, I still can't WAIT to see what kind of scam the Ed's are gonna come up with." Said Nora. As right after that sentence, the group heard the sound of a car horn.

 _(BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!)_

As a what looked like to be a blue truck drive in-between the stands and park right in front of RWB and JNPR looked on. The two teams were nearly speechless as more people started to gather around the blue truck. Across the blue truck was written in white paint 'Eddy's Career Counseling Mobile'. But before anyone knew it, the truck driver window rolled down revealing it to be Double D while Eddy jumped out of the passenger seat and jump on top of the truck.

"Here we go..." Said Weiss as Eddy started to speak.

"Greetings fellow students! Tired of walking around and seeing what talent or career you would be most suited for? Than come on down to Eddy's Career Counselling Mobile! Only 25 Lien, all you have to do is go through a few tests and then our MARVELOUS machine in the back of the truck will come up with the best career that suits YOU!" Said Eddy.

"Wow! Really!? That sounds great! I mean, besides a Huntress and a carrot farmer... I'm interested to see what else I can potentially become!" Said Velvet as she walked forward, but was stopped as her arm was lightly grabbed by Coco.

"Just be careful with those guys, okay Vel?" Whispered Coco in Velvets ear as Velvet nodded and walked up to the scam.

"Hmm, a career-mobile. I wonder how this will go." Said Ruby scratching her chin, but before Velvet walked up to the truck. Her and everyone elses attention was grabbed by Ed and Yang.

"Not yet everyone!" Said Yang dressed in a green elf costume much like Ed as both of them were standing in front of an open box.

"For it is Christmas and we bring presents!" Said Ed as he bent down to grab the items, but came back up in a confused state for a moment forgetting what he was doing.

"Oh, yeah." Said Ed remembering what he was doing as he and Yang bent down and picked the items out of the box.

"Anybody want a nutcracker?" Asked Yang picking up a novelty nut cracker.

"Or a jumbo candy cane?" Asked Ed pulling out a familiar scythe that was painted red and white.

"Ed! Give back Crescent Rose!" Yelled Ruby as she jumped on Ed and struggled with him to get her weapon back.

"You... guys know it's Fall, right?" Asked Ren as Yang was still smiling with the nut cracker in her hands. All the while Eddy gave an annoyed look as he walked forward and past the three without anyone noticing.

"Who cares? What's wrong with bringing around a little Christmas cheer every once and a while?" Asked Yang smiling as Ruby stood back up holding her scythe painted like a candy cane.

"You know what? Despite Ed taking Crescent Rose, they're actually right! Let's spread some Christmas cheer! Christmas in Fall!" Cheered Ruby as Ed picked himself up, appearing a bit beat up from Ruby as he dizzily held up his thumb. All the while everyone gave the three odd expressions. When Eddy came back, he held three ropes in his hands as he looked at Ruby, Ed, and Yang.

"Hey guys, can you hold these three ropes?" Asked Eddy as Yang, Ed, and Ruby all took one rope end each.

"Sure thing, Eddy. That's what Ed the elf and Yang the elf are here to do." Said Ed smiling as Yang and Ruby looked back as they could smell smoke from behind them. That's when they saw a large firework rocket pointing in the opposite direction with the three pieces of rope attached to it. The fuse was already lit as it the rocket immediately blasted off as Ed, Ruby, and Yang were still holding onto the ropes and flew away along with the rocket.

Everyone, including Double D looked over at Eddy.

"Eddy, what did you just do?" Asked Blake.

"I just used some of the left over fireworks from the dance. Now then..." Eddy ran over to Velvet and put his arm around her. "You wanted to know which career you'd be best suited for?"

"Umm... Yes?" Said Velvet in an unsure tone of voice as Eddy walked Velvet over to the side of the truck Eddy quickly pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of Velvet as the Faunus girl became dizzy and stumbled a bit as Eddy, smiled and ran to the back where he opened the trucks back doors and threw the developed photo of Velvet in before shutting the door.

"Eddy... Where did you even get that truck from?" Asked Weiss rubbing her temples.

"The junkyard a few miles away, good thing Double D managed to fix the engine." Said Eddy, smiling as he walked up and stood next to the truck once more.

"Umm... Excuse me, Eddy. How exactly is this supposed to work? And why did you take my picture?" Asked Velvet.

"Don't worry! There's a new machine inside the back of this truck! And when you put a photograph of ANYONE in it, it can automatically know EXACTLY the best career for you!" Said Eddy smiling as Blake leaned over to Weiss and whispered.

"He can't actually believe anyone will believe this... Right?" Asked Blake as Weiss shook shrugged her shoulders.

"Now, before you know it, your Christmas stockings will come out in-..." But Eddy stopped as he looked over to see that multi-colored stockings were being pinned to the side of the truck. Eddy looked up in annoyance to see Ed, Yang, and Ruby, who was now in a more Christmas themed red and white dress, were all on the top of the truck pinning stockings.

"Stockings ready for stuffing, Santa!" Said Ed.

"Oh man! I hope if this Santa guy is real, I'll get the Solothurn S-18/100 anti-tank rifle!" Said Ruby joyfully.

"Guys!"

"Your gonna have to do a little more than make us blast off with a rocket, Eddy." Said Yang smiling.

"KNOCK IT OFF! OR I'LL STUFF ALL OF YOUR SOCKS!" Yelled Eddy pulling the socks down.

"Party pooper!" Yelled Ruby.

"C'mon Eddy!" Said Yang.

"But Eddy, I am an elf." Said Ed as he heard something from the truck he was lying on. Ed put his ear to it to listen to Double D's voice.

"Oh... Curse my candidness..." Said Double D as Ed lifted his head back up with a surprised look that caught Yang and Ruby's attention.

"What's wrong, Ed?" Asked Yang.

"Shameful..." Said Ed as he looked up into the sky and yelled. "Santa please spare him!"

Ed then jumped off the truck with Yang and Ruby as he grabbed the side of the truck and ripped the metallic side off of the truck to see that Double D was sitting there, instead of the 'machine' Eddy said was in there. As Double D was writing on a piece of paper.

"Hello." Said Weiss.

"Naughty boy, Double D." Said Ed waving his finger to Double D.

"There was no machine!? And you were just going to write a random job for me on a piece of paper?" Asked Velvet as Double D looked over with tears welling in his eyes.

"Oh! I'm SO ashamed!" Said Double D as he started crying into Ed's shoulder while Yang and Ruby were behind Double D giving him a pat on the back.

"It's alright Double D..." Said Ruby in a comforting tone patting Double D on the back.

"There, there my friend... Santa forgives..." Said Ed as Eddy looked over at the sobbing Double D nervously, then back at the crowd watching. The crowd was glaring at Eddy as Eddy was trying to think up a way to rid himself of the glares.

"Oh! How could you Double D!? It's his hat! It's too tight!" Said Eddy as everyone glared at him. "Cuts off the circulation you know."

That's when Ed got in Eddy's face with a disapproving look in his eye. "Santa sees all! A lump of coal for naughty Eddy!"

Ed then flips backa round to address the crowd. Do not fall for this! This is a complete scam! I suggest everyone walks around to the stands and see what other career they would like to do! If you don't want to be a Huntsman or Huntress!" Said Ed as he then walked up to Velvet with an apologetic look.

"Umm... Sorry my friend almost scammed you out of your money ... Marry Christmas." Said Ed as Velvet smiled at Ed.

"Oh... Um, thank you Ed." Said Velvet as Ruby and Yang ran up beside Ed again.

"But that's not it! We still have much more Christmas cheer to spread!" Said Ruby with a big smile on her face.

"It is better to give..." Said Coco smiling.

"Than to receive guys..." Added Blake.

"And that's why I'm GIVING EDDY A TICKET TO THE PAIN TRAIN EXPRESS!" Yelled Coco as she grabbed Eddy by his shirt as Eddy smiled at the girl nervously.

"Wait! Wait!" Yelled Ruby as she ran in-between Eddy and Coco.

"This is not a time meant for hurting others! It's supposed to be a time of peace and love!" Said Ruby as Coco and Eddy stared at her for a moment, before dropping Eddy and smiling.

"Yeah, your right short stuff!" Said Coco patting Ruby on the head. But before she could say anything else, they were interrupted.

"Children! Children! It sure excites me to see many of you sharing the Christmas spirit! Even though Christmas is actually two months away!" Everyone looked over to see Professor Oobleck picking up one of the stockings that Eddy ripped off the truck, as the hyperactive Professor took another sip of his coffee.

"It's not Christmas, sir." Said Jaune.

"It's Fall!" Said Eddy.

"Nonsense! Both of you! Everyone has the right to celebrate any holiday they want at any time! There is no rule against the act! Celebrate to your hearts content!" Said Oobleck as out of nowhere, Professor Port dashed in next to the hyperactive Professor and roared in laughter.

"Ho ho ho! I can already feel the Christmas spirit crawling up my back hairs!" Said Port.

"Well now that image is perimentally stuck in my head." Said Yang as Port reached into his pocket and pulled out the fake mounted head of a Boarbatusk and gave it to Ruby.

"For you, Ruby my dear." Ruby smiled as she accepted the gift and looked at it.

"Wow, really? For me?" Asked Ruby.

"Umm... Are you feeling alright Professor?" Asked Nora as she was handed a box of pancake mix.

"And some for you, and you, also you, and you, and you... Let's not forget about you. And you. And you. And finally... You." Said Oobleck as he handed the members of RWBY, CFVY, and JNPR everything that he had on him. Including an old pocket watch, mice repellant, his axe-gun, several Dust crystals he had in his pockets, his personal journal, a signed photograph of him winking, and even down to his boots.

"Wow! Just what I've always wanted!" Said Nora holding the box of pancake mix.

"Umm, thanks Professor." Said Pyrrha holding one of the jolly professors boots.

"Not THATS the holiday spirit!" Said Professor Oobleck as he swung his fist and took a sip of his coffee while Ed walked up to them.

"Marry Christmas, Professors." Said Ed as Eddy started to grow irritated.

"Grrr! IT'S NOT CHRISTMAS!" Yelled Eddy as he was knocked aside as all the kids started to run.

"Who wants some EGGNOG?" Asked Nora as she was running with all the other kids in the crowds who were suggesting holiday treats.

"As long as you don't mistake it for expired milk like last time, Nora." Said Ren as the crowd finally left. Only leaving Double D sitting in the torn open truck, still sad a she looked down. Edd was still all alone, until...

"Umm, excuse me? Double D?" Someone tapped Double D on the shoulder as the skinny nerd turned his head to see that Velvet was standing there with a few stacks of her Lien tied together in a pretty Red bow as she offered it to Double D.

"Marry Christmas." Double D wiped away a tear as he became flattered.

"Oh... Velvet, that's so kind of you. But, I couldn't..." Said Double D gently pushing the offering away as Velvet stared at him for a second.

"... It's fine, Double D. Really. Marry Christmas." Said Velevet offering the gift to Double D yet again, but before Double D could've taken it, Eddy dashed in with a huge smile on his face as he held his hands out.

"Wait! I'll take it if Sockhead doesn't want it! Marry Christmas, Velvet!" Said Eddy as he held out his hands with a big smile on his face. But before Velvet could've even responded. Coco came in as she grabbed Velvet by the shoulders.

"Beat it, Scrooge!" As she pulled Velvet away. Eddy stared on in confusion as Blake and Weiss walked up from behind Eddy and Double D. Eddy dropped his hand as he turned back around.

"Seriously! I don't get it!" Yelled Eddy.

"Get what? That you had a chance for this scam to actually succeed, only for Ed, Yang, and Ruby to ruin it?" Asked Weiss.

"Well, yeah that. but I mean Christmas." Said Eddy.

"Don't you remember from our last Christmas special, Eddy? What you discovered the true meaning of Christmas is really all about?" Asked Double D.

"Yeah, you do good, then you get what you want! I gave willingly from my heart! The sack was mine!" Yelled Eddy as Blake and Weiss looked at Eddy in confusion.

"Yes, and the karma that came when 'your' precious red sack was tossed out the shack roof and as further punishment, we were assaulted by the Kanker sisters!" Said Double D.

"Wait... Red sack?" Asked Blake confused.

"Yes, Santa Claus gave us his big red sack tied up in string to give to the children. But Eddy wanted Santa's big red sack all to himself and-" Double D was interrupted.

"STOP! JUST- PEASE STOP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT AGAIN!" Yelled Weiss as she and Blake were covering their ears.

"... Well, anyway. That is never what you've understood, Eddy. Christmas is about giving to others and putting your selfish desires aside, for peace on Earth." Said Double D.

"Well, I must say." Double D and Eddy turned to look at Weiss. "Even though I don't personally enjoy the holidays myself, I must say, Ed has really brought much joy to almost everyone as Beacon. I think I might want to join in on that... A little." Said Weiss.

"I... Have to agree with Weiss. I really couldn't celebrate Christmas without my parents and feel the holiday cheer... But with my new friends at Beacons, I suppose there's no harm in doing it early." Said Blake as Double D and Weiss smiled at her, while Eddy grew a huge smile. Remembering the last time Ed was into Christmas.

"Wait!... I've got it!" Said Eddy running in-between all three of his friends. "Remember back when Ed got into this Christmas stuff around July? Why not do it again?"

"Eddy, that's actually a good idea." Said Double D as Blake and Weiss glanced at each other in confusion again, then looked back at the Ed-Boys. Eddy smirked as he looked at the two girls.

"Oh, just a new scam that'll make us RICH for sure!" Said Eddy. "And get the gift that'll keep on giving."

"Oh boy... I hesitate to ask what Eddy is talking about." Said Weiss as she placed her hands on her hips.

* * *

 **Team CFVY's Dorm Door:**

There was a mysterious knock at Team CFVY's door. A moment later, the door opens up as all of Team CFVY looked around to see baking flour was spilt and spread all around the outside of their door.

"Who split flour all over the front of our-" But Coco didn't get the chance to finish as she, Velvet, Fox, and Yatsuhashi looked up to see Ed and Double D dressed in green holiday winter attire, while Ed and Yang are dressed up like elves, Ruby is still in her red Santa-like dress, Weiss was scowling while wearing a white snowman-like suit, and Blake had an annoyed look while wearing a reindeer costume along with a glowing red nose on her face.

" _Jingle bells, jingle bells, giving joy all day_. _Jingle bells, jingle bells, Oh what fun would it be to- WOAH!"_

Ed accidentally slipped and fell on the flour that was spread everywhere to make it look like snow. Many members of the Ed's and RWBY look down and giggle nervously at Ed. As this managed to make Velvet giggle

 _"We made you laugh so give up your Lien and cheer will come your way!_ " Sang Eddy holding out a jar with a smile as Velvet happily pulled out some Lien and dropped it in the jar. Eddy placed his face to the jar with a smile.

"BINGO!"

* * *

 **Inside Team JNPR's Dorm:**

All of Team JNPR were standing there as all of them were smiling in joy, except for Ren as the carolers before them continued to sing.

" _Deck the halls with bells of holly_  
 _Fa la la la la la la la la_

 _Tis the Season to be jolly_

 _Fa la la la la la la la la_

In front of JNPR, Eddy was playing the piano, Blake and Double D were singing side-by-side, Yang and Ruby were putting up a Christmas wreath over the fireplace, Ed was hanging upside down IN the fireplace, and Weiss was sitting on the piano Eddy was playing as she singed along.

 _Give us cash or we'll never stop singing_

 _Fa la la la la la la la la!_ "

With that, more Lien fell into the clear jar

* * *

 **Professor Port's Front Door:**

Professor Port opens up his door to see the smiling faces of the Ed's and RWBY who are caroling.

 _"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christ–"_ But the group stopped, all except Ed who kept singing as everyone saw that the inside of Professor Port's domain was overly, overly, overly decorated with Christmas decorations. Around four visible Christmas trees, a burning fire place, stockings everywhere, wreaths everywhere, and much more Christmas elaborations.

 _"–mas, we wish you a merry Christmas, so give us some cash!"_ Finished Ed as Weiss and Blake walked away.

Eddy held out his jar full of Lien once more with a smile on his face.

"Sorry buckos, no cash, but how about a delicious candy cane?" Asked Port as he put a candy cane in Eddy's jar as Eddy gave and annoyed look.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard:**

"Do you guys think we did a good job?" Asked Ed as he, Yang, Double D, Ruby, Blake, and even Weiss were decorating a Christmas tree.

"I think we did an AWESOME JOB!" Said Ruby as she put the star on top of the tree.

"You can say that again!" Said Yang as she put another ornament on the tree.

"Well, I have to say... I agree with Yang and Ruby... This was actually pretty fun." Said Blake.

"And I have to agree with Blake... This is probably one of the best 'Christmas's' I've ever had." Said Weiss as she put up a snowflake ornament.

"I'm sure Santa is very proud of all of us, Ed the most for being the one who had the idea of bringing Christmas to Beacon in the first place." Said Double D.

"That is because I'm an elf, Double D." Said Ed as Double D backed off from the tree and tapped Blake on the shoulder and walked away. Blake followed Double D as Double D stopped walking and turned back around to Blake.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to be about, Double D?" Asked Blake as Double D smiled, blushed, and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well, Blake... I know this isn't technically Christmas, and I know you said you haven't had such a fantastic Christmas since you said you haven't celebrated with them in a while. So... I got you a gift." Said Double D as he held out a wrapped present in front of Blake as Blake's eyes widened.

"Double D... You didn't have to-" But Blake was interrupted.

"No! No! No! I insist!" Said Double D handing the box to Blake as Blake graciously accepted the gift and looked at it. Only a moment passed before Blake opens up the present to gasp in awe.

"Is that... Is that..."

"Yup, 'Ninjas of love II'." Said Double D as Blake pulled the book out of the box with a huge smile on her face.

"This is incredible Double D! It isn't even supposed to come out in another month! How did you get ahold of it?" Asked Blake.

"Well... I actually tracked down the author, and managed to talk him into giving me a copy ahead of time." Said Double D.

"What did you say?" Asked Blake.

"Well, lets just say the pen is mightier then the sword." Said Double D as Blake looked down at the book once more. "Double D... Thank you. But, can you close your eyes? I want to give you my present not."

Double D smiled and cooperated, closing his eyes as Blake held the mistletoe over her and Double D's heads. "Okay, you can open them."

Double D opened his eyes just in time to see Blake as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, but before Double D could react Blake pulled away and smiled at Double D kindly as Double D rubbed his cheek in disbelief.

"Marry Christmas, Double D." Said Blake.

"I will never wash this cheek again..." Said Double D right before he fainted and Blake crouched over him.

But that's when a red sack dashed into the area and rested on a stump as Eddy dashed out from under it. "I'm back"

"Surprise!" Yelled Eddy s he dived nose first into the red sack as all of RWY and Ed ran over.

"Whoo! Whoo! What'd I get!? What'd I get?!" Asked Ed and Ruby in unison as they both looked into the bag only to get knocked back by Eddy as he popped back out with a jawbreaker in his hands and a big smile on his face.

"I love Christmas!" Said Eddy as Double D woke back up and sat up, he then looked over at Eddy who was holing a jawbreaker. Double D grew a smile of his own that reached ear to ear.

"What!? Jawbreakers!?" Asked Ruby with excitement as Double D got up and ran over to where the other two Ed's and the rest of Team RWBY were. Blake just smiled as she stood up and walked over to where the rest of the group was gathered.

"Yup! A yuletide haul, guys." Said Eddy as he threw the jawbreaker in the air and balanced it on his head.

"Eddy! It's absolutely magnificent!" Said Double D.

"Seriously? Aren't you guys 17 and 18? How can you still like candy like this?" Asked Weiss.

"You don't have to be a kid to enjoy candy, Weiss." Said Yang as Weiss gave out a sigh of annoyance.

"Did you at least keep the rest of the Lien we got?" Asked Weiss as Eddy turned his head to face Weiss with the jawbreaker still balanced on his head.

"Yup! You really didn't think I'd blow ALL the money off on jawbreakers, did ya Weiss?" Asked Eddy as Ed reached out and took the jawbreaker off of Eddy's head as Ruby noticed.

"What the- Ed! That was my jawbreaker!" Yelled Double D.

"Relax, there's much more where that-" But as Eddy stood up and turned around, he saw that the stack we missing. "WHERE'D THEY GO!?"

"And what would you like for Christmas, young lady?" Asked Ed as everyone looked over to see that Ed was sitting on a chair while Velvet was sitting on his lap.

"Umm, I'd like a jawbreaker." Said Velvet as Ed stuffed one in the girls mouth.

"Here ya go!"

"Mmm, so good!" Said Velvet.

"ED!" Yelled Eddy as he looked around to see that everyone was sharing jawbreakers with each other. But before Eddy could've yelled, Blake reminded him.

"Eddy, don't you remember that you still have that left over Lien?" Asked Blake as Eddy reached into his pocket, only to find nothing.

"What the-!? The Lien's gone too!" Yelled Eddy.

"What!?" Yelled Weiss as they all looked over to see Yang throwing the Lien in the air as it rains down with people running over to pick up the free money.

"Marry Christmas everyone!" Cheered Yang as Weiss looked over with just as much panic as Eddy was showing.

"HE GAVE AWAY ALL MY JAWBREAKERS!" Yelled Eddy.

"AND THE LIEN!" Added Weiss as both started to run forward as fast as they could, as Blake and Double D were trying to hold the two back with little to no effect.

"Eddy, wait! You're wearing out the soles of my shoes!" Yelled Double D.

"Guys! Calm down!" Yelled Blake as both lost their grips as Weiss and Eddy dashed forward at full speed at Ed and Yang as Yang sat down on Ed's lap as the two smiled at each other. Proud of what they did.

"You still got another jawbreaker in there for the two elves?" Asked Yang as Ed nodded and looked into the sack as Eddy and Weiss leaped at Ed and Yang. Only for Eddy to miss and break through the chair while Yang saw Weiss coming and ducked.

"Nope, sorry Yang. All out." Said Ed as Yang smiled and brought Ed's head closer to hers.

"That's okay, big guy... Cuz all I want for Christmas, is you." But right as Yang was about to kiss Ed, Eddy got back up and tried to leap at Ed again, only knocked back to the ground by Ed's unmoving strength. Ed and Yang smiled as they looked over to see Eddy get knocked down.

 **A/N: This story was supposed to be finished a little sooner, but my damn laptop has this stupid little habit of erasing unsaved work on Fanfiction while I'm writing. Sometimes it even erases over a thousand words. I am honestly surprised at this point that I didn't smash my computer yet. Anyway, to clear up any confusion, in the RWBY universe, Christmas is a thing and exists like the one in the Ed Edd n Eddy universe. The only difference is RWBY does not have the concept or idea of Santa Claus in their tradition, only Ed Edd n Eddy has Santa. So, your probably asking right now why I created this mini-story, well, I thought it would be fun to create a small Christmas special, obviously it takes a lot of elements from the episode "Fa-La-La-La-Ed". This story was meant to be short and sweet. I tried to add my own changes into the story so it wouldn't completely 'rip off'** **"Fa-La-La-La-Ed". Also, I know Yang is a bit OOC in this story, but here she's still just trying to help out Ed. And just goes a little too far when she gives out the Lien. And I bet several of you are going to ask why I didn't base this Christmas special off of Ed Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle... I don't know. Maybe I'll do another crossover Christmas special like that next Christmas. Or not. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the story. I know this is coming out a little earlier then usual, but, here it is. I hope you've enjoyed. Go ahead and comment, tell me what you think. And for everyone reading, Happy Holidays to all of you.**


End file.
